Light fixtures commonly mounted upon ceilings and walls, particularly of the type used in recreational vehicles such as trailers, motor homes, and boats, are usually of relatively low profile in that their extension from the supporting surface is at a minimum, and, usually, such light fixtures are produced in high quantities and, are substantially similar in appearance, and must be manufactured and sold at relatively low cost. Usually, such light fixtures are formed of molded synthetic plastic components, and a typical light fixture of this general type is shown in the assignees U.S. Design Pat. No. 221,351.
While it is desireable to "customize" the light fixture to match the decor and color scheme of the area in which the fixture is mounted cost constraints and inventory limitations renders such customizing difficult.
It is an object of the invention to provide a snap-on frame for a lighting fixture wherein the frame circumscribes the fixture base and is firmly mounted thereon simply by a manual pressing-on operation without requiring tools or special skills.
Another object of the invention is to provide a decorative snap-on frame for light fixtures wherein the frame may be economically manufactured in a variety of colors or textures permitting coordinating of color or texture themes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a snap-on frame for light fixtures wherein the frame is formed of a molded synthetic plastic semi-rigid resilient material whereby the resiliency of the frame material provides the biasing force for maintaining the frame on the light fixture and no moving components or separate fasteners are required.
A further object of the invention is to provide a snap-on frame for light fixtures wherein the frame permits fixtures suitable for recess mounting to be surface mounted and the recess mounting configuration is shielded from view.
In the practice of the invention the light fixture usually includes a rectangular base having a peripheral edge and an outer face adjacent the edge. Usually the base edge includes an undercut surface spaced from the outer face which is obliquely related to the base outer face and converges toward the central projection of the base body. If the light fixture is shaped for recess mounting that portion of the base edge furthest from the outer face will be of a smaller dimension than the maximum dimension of the edge for insection into a recess in a complimentary opening.
The snap-on frame is formed of a synthetic plastic semi-rigid resilient material and, in the illustrated embodiment, is of an inverted J configuration as to include a skirt and an arcuate return portion extending from the skirt. The return portion includes an abutment surface adapted to engage the base outer face.
At the ends and sides of the rectangular frame thin wall ribs are homogeneously defined between the skirt and the return portion and are of such a configuration as to closely receive the light fixture base edge, but the ribs each include a protrusion adapted to engage the undercut surface of the base edge with an interference fit. Thus, when the frame is slipped over the light fixture base the protuberances will engage the base edge and be deflected outwardly against the resiliency of the frame, and in this manner an effective frictional engagement between the frame and base is produced which will maintain the abutment end of the frame return portion in engagement with the base outer face so that the light fixture and frame have the appearance of being an intergral unit.
The frame may be formed of various colors of material, or have various textures, such as simulated wood, defined on the outer surface of the frame whereby the mounting of the frame upon the light base gives the light fixture a distinctive attractive and customized appearance.
As the frame is molded of a single part the frame may be manufactured economically using high speed injection molding techniques, and the configuration of the frame permits the frame to be fitted to existing light fixtures and fixture base configurations not originally designed for use with the frame of the invention.